Bell, book and candle
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: "El avión 321 se estrello en las faldas de una montaña, el saldo deja a toda la tripulación y la mayoría de los pasajeros muertos entre ellos...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus creadoras, la historia sin embargo es mía.

 **Bell, book and candle.**

 **BY: NewRusherBoy**

Phichit había despertado muy temprano, la mañana era calurosa y el sol azotaba la ciudad de Bangkok con intensidad. Pese a lo cansado que pudiera parecer entrenar desde tan temprano, él no iba a flaquear en su meta para ganar un _Grand Prix_ poniendo (de esa forma) el nombre de su país en alto.

Después de un par de horas danzando sobre el hielo en aquella enorme pista de patinaje que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad la alarma sonó, se limpió el sudor con una sonrisa acercándose a los asientos para beber de su botella, encendió la pantalla con un ansia loca de revisar sus redes y tal vez tomarse una buena _selfie_. La pantalla indicaba un par de notificaciones, llamadas perdidas, sonrió pues todo parecía estar movido esa mañana… esperaba que algo interesante pasara, pero se arrepintió al leer la noticia que lo asaltó sin aviso alguno.

"Mundo: Muere el patinador Yuri Katsuki en accidente aéreo. El vuelo 321 con destino a Tokio se estrelló unos minutos antes de llegar al aeropuerto"

El moreno no pudo contener el temblor, su preciado móvil calló al suelo junto a su dueño que se cubría la boca intentando contener las lágrimas que salían sin control en un histérico ataque. Celestino corrió sin comprender que sucedía, entre balbuceos el menor intentó decirle la situación, pero optó por mostrarle la noticia.

El mayor leyó con una mezcla de confusión, pero negó con una carcajada seca después. –Estas noticias falsas son muy comunes hoy en día.- intentó sonar convencido, tomó su propio móvil. –Ahora le llamaré, para que lo compruebes.- dijo.

El pitido no sonó, la voz de "fuera del área de servicio" apareció como una maldición. El sudor recorrió su cuello con los nervios, presionó los botones invisibles de la pantalla táctil para poder comunicarse a la casa de los Katsuki, sin recibir respuesta.

La última opción. Pensó mientras llamaba a Viktor.

"Buenas noches" respondió una mujer con un tonó de voz dudoso. "…" después de unos segundos de decidía la mujer por fin habló, mientras Celestino contenía la respiración sin comprender y aun aturdido por todo. "¿Es familiar del señor Nikoforov?" el apellido salió torpemente, después de todo era extranjero "Soy su padre" mintió en un impulso sobrenatural "El acaba de tener una crisis nerviosa… esta sedado ahora mismo… al parecer se enteró que su novio… murió" las pausas se hicieron eternas, pero el "lo siento" final no lo escuchó pues ahora el mismo dejaba caer su móvil en shock.

* * *

Dejen opiniones si les gusto. Cualquier error se lo achacó a que no tengo beta (?)


	2. I dream of Yuuri

**Disclaimer:** _YOI le pertenece a sus respectivas autoras, la historia es lo único mío._

 _Por cierto, lo creo que publique actualizaciones super seguidas, pero aquí está el capítulo dos y espero les guste, dejen sus opiniones desde un punto de vista constructivo por favor._

 **CAPITULO II**

 **BY** : NewRusherBoy

Phichit ya había volado antes, pero era la primera vez que el viaje parecía tan pesado… uno de sus mejores amigos acababa de morir en un accidente aéreo, parecía ser una mala broma del destino que la manera más rápida para llegar era precisamente así.

Quién iba a pensar que habló con él la noche anterior, poco antes de que su amigo tomara su último viaje, cerró los ojos con más fuerza intentando despertar de la pesadilla. La muerte es así, no avisa, solo llega de la nada sin importarle la juventud, las metas o las personas que quedaran abandonadas en una tierra que poco a poco pierde el sentido.

Tragó saliva viendo las nubes, no pasarían por lo mismo, el vuelo se retrasó lo suficiente para que oscureciera buscando desperfectos… es como dicen… después de la tragedia se buscan soluciones y era algo que no podría asimilar nunca.

 _La pista de hielo estaba vacía, el tailandés caminaba con calma mientras acariciaba la barandilla que lo separaba del hielo, todo a oscuras. Tenía un mal presentimiento, era como si aquella sensación de calma se fuera a perturbar dentro de poco, pero no sucedió nada._

 _El sonido del viento y ramas se oían aun cuando estaba en un lugar cerrado, suspiró. Quería que aquella desolación se detuviera e hizo lo único que parecía factible en un lugar así, se puso los patines._

 _Dio unos pasos principiantes sobre el hielo antes de impulsarse, incluso con la oscuridad rodeándolo parecía que había un pequeño rayo de luz cuando estaba en la pista. El sonido de las luces encendidas, los gritos de la multitud mientras una figura se colocaba a su lado._

" _¿Yuuri?" preguntó incrédulo._

" _Phichit-o" La voz de su amigo, el acento japonés que usaba al decir su nombre, en ese momento todo parecía tan importante, como si aquellas pequeñas cosas que nunca notó se hicieran presentes en esa realidad tan rara. "Ven… hace mucho que no patinamos juntos"_

 _No dudo en sostener su mano cuando el otro la extendió, era una sensación tan fría, como si aquello no fuera real… y es que en el fondo lo sabía, pero no quería que se detuviera._

 _Se impulsó ante el ritmo que sonaba por toda la locación, los gritos que resonaban por la sala animándolos a los dos, a dos amigos que pronto serían separados por el crudo destino._

" _Por favor…" rogó a una fuerza superior, no quería que nada terminara._

" _Perdón… pero sé que llegaras lejos" fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó._

Despertó, se impulsó al frente de golpe mientras las lágrimas salían de manera descontrolada, sorbió ante la sensación asfixiante del llanto constante y los mocos saliendo.

Celestino quería considerarse duro en ese momento, quería ser un pilar, sin embargo, ver a su discípulo llorar por la pérdida de un amigo en común era… desgarrador, aquella sensación asfixiante también la sentía, no hizo nada más que darle palmadas con palabras tranquilizadoras, aun cuando su voz también estaba rota y el llanto luchaba por salir contra su voluntad.


	3. Chasing cars

**Disclaimer:** YOI sigue sin pertenecerme, solo la historia es mía.

Gracias a los que han dejado comentario, espero les siga gustando el fic. Acepto críticas constructivas, ahora les dejo el capítulo 3.

PD: Un review siempre sube el animo (? y a los de mi país que tienen vacaciones, recuerden no nadar después de ingerir muchas cosas o manejar borrachos, enserio.

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

"Las malas noticias se suelen difundir más rápido que las buenas" eso dicen. El accidente había ocurrido más o menos a las seis de la mañana (hora japonesa), para las siete con treinta la familia Katsuki había sido notificada de lo sucedido.

La última vez que Hiroko habló con su hijo fue antes de que él saliera de San Petersburgo, más o menos a las dos de la madrugada, era consciente de lo cansado que es volar así que había decidido no llamarlo aún, y despertarse más temprano de lo normal para preparar un poco de Katsudon. No lo había visto por varios meses, no encontró mejor forma de sorprenderlo de manera grata que con su comida favorita.

Miró el móvil, la tentación de llamarlo era grande, pero se contuvo al momento de verificar que el cocido no se quemara. El reloj marcaba las 7:35 una hora en el día que marcaría su vida para siempre. Antes de dejar aquel aparato por un lado una llamada entró haciendo resonar la cocina con la melodía "Yuri on ice" en honor a su hijo.

-Buenos días~- contestó animada.

-¿Katsuki Hiroko?- preguntaron mientras ella afirmaba.

La conversación no duraría mucho, pero si lo suficiente para no olvidarla jamás, la última oración fue lo que más la iba a marcar. "El vuelo de su hijo tuvo un contratiempo, lamentamos informarle que hubo muchas bajas y entre los cuerpos parece estar el suyo… necesitamos que usted o un familiar venga a reconocerlo"

Silencio.

Colgó la llamada dando un suspiro largo aun sin decir nada… miró el guiso y lo probó… -A él le encantara- pronunció con un tonó animado que murió en su garganta antes de sentarse… entonces pasó, las lágrimas salieron con su voz, primero lentas… después rápidas e incontenibles.

* * *

Era la primera vez que tomaba el tren a Tokio. Viktor miraba la ventana con tranquilidad, manteniendo siempre la esperanza, creía creer que entre los pocos afortunados –o no- que sobrevivieron, estaba él.

La sensación en su estómago era rara, un poco vacía, no entendía lo que estaba pasando o al menos no del todo, o no quería hacerlo. Tomó un vuelo exprés antes que su novio para sorprenderlo, todo muy propio de las películas románticas, en aquellas dónde reencuentras al amor de tu vida en la estación, lo abrazas y lo besas, pero esta situación era muy diferente. Quién sabe, tal vez en el fondo aquello sería mejor, dicen que la adversidad hace a las parejas más fuertes ¿no?

Al cerrar los ojos podía ver a Yuri sonriendo para él, todo lo que habían pasado desde que hablaron en aquella fiesta, desde que lo vio en ese video, la primera vez que lo beso, tenía un presentimiento en la boca del estómago, pero jamás había sido del tipo pesimista.

En el fondo quería creer, quería poder asegurar que todo iba a estar bien, que podrían ir a casarse como habían planeado en los últimos meses… una luna de miel alrededor del mundo, adoptar niños tal vez… ganar juntos una competencia de patinaje en pareja… tantas cosas que hacer… tantos planes.

* * *

La familia miró al hospital como si estuvieran frente a un monstruo, caminaron por la sala hasta dónde una mujer vestida de enfermera los guío amablemente… los gritos desgarradores de un hombre que cantaban "¡NO! ¡MI NIÑA NO!" abrazándose débilmente a un muchacho joven que lo apretaba.

Viktor se estremeció. Hiroko y Toshiya habían cerrado los ojos, el aferrándose a ella mientras intentaban consolarse aun sin palabras de por medio, decirse que nada iba a pasar, no iban a ser el hombre que gritaba, Mari solo respiró hondo acomodando su cabello.

Por fin habían llegado al pie de una ventana que separaba las habitaciones, la mujer se giró a los cuatro que estaban ahí cortando el pasó.

-¿Quiénes son sus padres?- preguntó.

-El accidente fue… muy grave…- estaba calmada, Mari quería darle un puñetazo. -¿Seguros que quieren que ese sea su ultimo recuerdo?

Las palabras hicieron merma en todos ellos, Viktor intentaba aferrarse a la idea de los milagros, pero Mari dio un paso al frente. –Yo lo haré.- se ofreció. –Lo he visto mal antes.- trato de forzar una sonrisa.

A veces el amor es cuestión de hacer sacrificios, fuera lo que fuera sabía que Yuri no querría que Viktor lo viera así y sus padres no necesitaban pasar por eso, la mujer dijo un "bien" dándole el paso solo a ella.

Saltó, aquel cabello negro, aquel rostro quemado… era él. La mujer caminó fuera dejándole privacidad.

-Yu…Yuri.- tartamudeó. Pasó los dedos por su piel chamuscada sin tocarlo como una caricia, no podía ver nada que no fuera aquel tono en negrecido… quería decir algo, pero jamás podría. Destapó un poco más su cuerpo solo para verlo mejor dejando al descubierto su brazo…

-¡NO ES ÉL!

Gritó sorprendiendo a todos, Viktor lo vio, lo sabía… aquel anillo, pero jamás podría aceptarlo. Quería gritar y lo hizo, quería golpear algo, fue un vidrio… todo daba vueltas en un mundo tan malo, tan perdido.

Corrió en un estado vulnerable, necesitaba huir, tomar aire… pero solo gritó, lloró en el pasillo como muchos otros por su amor perdido. Haciendo escándalo hasta que fue sedado por su bien.

Tenía que descansar de la confusión, la desolación, tristeza e ira.


	4. Smile

**DISCLAIMER:** Lo dicho, YOI no me pertenece, solamente la historia.

Dejen sus reviews por favor que eso siempre ayuda. Los de México ¡Qué tengan bonitas vacaciones! A los de otros países ¡BUEN FINDE!

PD: Kumiko y Sverige, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia y este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ustedes.

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Mari salió de la habitación y salió por el pasillo, dejando a sus padres solos, era consciente que en un momento tan delicado tal vez querrían estar con ella, pero no podía asimilar estar con ninguna persona.

-Hiroko…- escuchó la voz de su marido.

-Toshiya…-

No hacían faltas más palabras, la mujer de estatura baja se acercó a su marido para aferrarse él, mientras aquel hombre que normalmente era alegre apretó a su mujer como quién busca un salvavidas.

-Perdimos a nuestro bebe.- ella chilló.

No dijeron nada. Ella lloró humedeciendo el pecho de él, era tan difícil comprender los designios de la vida, una injusta. No hizo falta comentarios de ningún tipo, tantos años de matrimonio, se comprendían a la perfección y en el fondo sabían que aquello sería lo más difícil que enfrentarían… pero… iban a salir a delante, por el recuerdo de su hijo, por la vida de su hija y por el amor tan grande que les tienen y se tienen, aunque en ese momento estaba bien derrumbarse.

Una media hora después entraron a la habitación, sin destapar al menor, por respeto a su memoria y al sacrificio de su hija… porque manchar los recuerdos de las personas es una de las cosas más dolorosas.

-Yuuri.- dijeron al unisonó.

¿Cuáles son los recuerdos más maravillosos de un padre? Se preguntó el hombre ¿cuál es el recuerdo más cálido de una mujer? Se preguntó la madre.

–Su sonrisa.- fue la respuesta que ambos encontraron. Porque dentro de todo el sufrimiento, las penas, los fracasos o alegrías, lo único que querían ver de nuevo era una sonrisa honesta y feliz de su hijo.

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba vacío, miró a la gente pasar mientras arrastraba la maleta que llevaba, había recibido un mensaje de Mari diciendo que aún seguían en Tokio por la crisis de Viktor.

-Es otro aire.- Phichit se giró. Celestino estaba a su lado, el entrenador cargaba dos maletas, intentando mantener la calma. Lo miró con un singó de interrogación pintado intentando descifrar el mensaje, hasta que se dio cuenta.

-Es como si faltara algo.- su voz se quebró.

Para la mayoría de la gente le sería difícil comprender que un muchacho tan positivo y sonriente mostrara aquel gesto sombrío, sin embargo, el entrenador sabía que sería mejor asimilar el dolor pronto… para intentar superarlo, internamente se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían los demás patinadores ante una noticia como esa, aunque claro, Yuuri no era un íntimo amigo de ninguno de ellos.

Junto a ellos pasó una mujer con los ojos rojos, hablaba por teléfono mientras se cubría con una bufanda aunque no hacía mucho frío en esa época del año, viendo un poco más allá se daban cuenta había tantas personas que parecían igual, exhaustos, cansados, rotos… familiares, amigos, hermanos, hijos, Phichit no pudo contener las lágrimas otra vez porque tristemente no estaban solos… había otros como ellos, gente que de un momento a otro lo perdió todo.

* * *

-Yuuri- gritó Viktor.

Había despertado. Tardo solo unos segundos al darse cuenta que su pesadilla era real, lo había perdido, se fue y no volvería a verlo otra vez, no con vida.

Miró la pared blanca, su voz se había ido otra vez, no había palabras para expresar su dolor claramente, no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para que esa sensación aprensiva y desgarradora se fuera por mucho que lo intentara.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza antes de sollozar. Lágrimas, gemidos y sollozos, no iban a calmarse porque él no iba a volver, porque ya no lo vería saludar a Makkacin, ya no recibiría sus besos, no vería su expresión de alegría al hablar con su familia, o su cara de placer, todo se había ido.

En la puerta de la habitación había una mujer recargada, escuchaba todo, tantas personas sufriendo en ese momento por una tragedia… incluso ella… que perdió a su hijo el mismo día, pero no podía verse amedrentada por el dolor, no podía dejarse tumbar porque sabía que mucha gente dependía en ese momento de que hiciera bien su trabajo. Después de que el ruido paró un largo rato después entró, miró al hombre con calma.

No necesitaba expresar palabras, solo caminó y le dejó algo en la mesa. –Sea lo que sea, cariño, él se aferró con tanta fuerza que debió ser muy importante… así que léelo por favor.- su voz fue tan cálida que al menos por un instante Viktor se calmó…

-¡MAKKACHIN!- gritó la exbailarina. El perro tenía un rato sollozando como si algo lo perturbara. –Ahora te sacó, espero.- lo regañó antes de contestar el teléfono que sonaba de manera insistente.

-¿Mari?- preguntó al escuchar la voz de la menor. -¿Qué?- preguntó. -¿Él está bien?...-


	5. Dear student

**Disclaimer:** La serie de Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia si es mía.

PD: Recuerden que los reviews siempre animan 3 Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Kumiko, relaja que pronto sabremos de más cosillas jojojo~ Sverige, la verdad es que me falto la línea x D la mujer era una enfermera random que perdió a su hijo en el accidente y la maestra pues…

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **By:** NewRusherBoy

Los cristales quedaron esparcidos por todo el suelo, el perro sollozaba como quién se da cuenta que algo importante falta. Después de colgar Minako se arrodilló para recoger las partes de la botella, era una noticia difícil de comprender, por un momento miró al perro que parecía haberse dado cuenta solo, aquel sexto sentido que se cuenta de ellos… la mujer miró su dedo sin darse cuenta cuando comenzó a sangrar.

Dejó los pedazos en el suelo caminando a la cocina para remojar su dedo herido, fue entones cuando comenzó a llorar. La vida puede ser tan cruel a veces, para una mujer de su edad le era difícil comprender porque los jóvenes que apenas hacen su camino deben partir. No sé movió aun cuando el chorro seguía cayendo, sollozaba con pesadez, mientras el perceptivo animal le ladraba jalándola del pantalón que traía puesto.

La siguió aun en blanco, fue cuando pudo ver la imagen de Yuuri hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando apenas daba sus primeras clases de danza para principiantes, cayó de rodillas entendiendo completamente al animal ahora, se aferró a él mientras escuchaba algo parecido a un llanto. –Lo siento…- murmuro como dándole el pésame.

Ser maestro es duro, no importa si son de escuela o particulares, en algún momento deben ver a sus niños crecer e irse, incluso al más problemático… pero ella era diferente, vio a Yuuri desde que nació, era amiga de su madre… la vida es tan injusta, los niños llegan cuando no lo esperas, los ves crecer, madurar, caer y superarse, luego te los arrebatan sin piedad. No era su madre, pero aquel pequeño que renació como el fénix –con la ayuda de su entrenador- ya no volvería a sonreírle… ya no lo escucharía quejarse, pedir katsudon o llamarla "Minako-sensei"

No era consciente del tiempo, no importaba ahora nada, solo se quedó aferrada al perro compartiendo su dolor, consolándose mutuamente, sin notar que la fotografía ahora estaba tirada.

Pero incluso cuando el dolor era mucho, estaba segura que si tuviera que repetir todo, si tuviera que escoger entre enseñarle de nuevo aun sabiendo el final… lo seguiría escogiendo una y mil veces.

* * *

Los deportistas deben madrugar, era una de sus mantras, así que despertó temprano aunque se quedó contemplando por un largo rato a su mujer. JJ se acercó después de varios minutos solo para darle un beso en los labios con una sonrisa pícara.

Media hora después los dos estaban en la cocina preparándose para su día a día, con una televisión encendida en un noticiero al que, como siempre, no le ponían demasiada atención. Aun eran jóvenes, pero ya tenían una vida juntos, y no les disgustaba en realidad.

J.J estaba acomodándose la ropa cuando escuchó la voz de Isabella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó. Ella solo señaló al televisor subiendo el volumen.

"El vuelo 321 rumbo a Tokio sufrió un accidente, se cataloga como uno de los peores accidentes aéreos del mundo con un saldo de casi quinientos muertes entre pasajeros y tripulación, entre los personas a bordo se encontraba *xxx* político que iba a una reunión a Japón, el patinador Yuuri Katsuki…"

J.J miró a la mujer con un rastro de confusión. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, no podía decir sinceramente que estimara demasiado al japonés, pero era un conocido y… tras lo del Grand Prix entendía un poco mejor al muchacho.

No era como si quisiera llorar, pero sintió una necesidad extraña. Fue a la cuna de su hija, una pequeña bebe con pocos meses de haber nacido, seguido por su mujer.

Se sentía extraño, como si saber que alguien de su círculo, aunque fuera solo deportivo, lo trajera a la realidad de lo delicada que puede ser la vida, necesitaba ver a su bebe solo para darle un beso en la frente... solo para recordarle que pase lo que pase la amera, porque… a veces las personas no se pueden despedir.

Suspiro hondo y besó a Isabella con un –te amo demasiado- partiendo a entrenar con una sensación extraña.


	6. Say goodnight, Yuuri

**Disclaimer:** Yoi no me pertenece, solamente la historia.

Creo que me tarde más en actualizar este capítulo, pero he tenido una semana emocionalmente muy pesada. Espero que les guste y no olviden que una review siempre ayuda.

PD: La actividad de hoy es "díganle a sus seres queridos que los aman" (^^)7

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **By:** NewRusherBoy

" _Naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres. La ciencia ve el ciclo de la vida desde una percepción fría, pero incluso los animales menos desarrollados que los humanos sienten la pérdida, la gente no es solo abono para la tierra, pese a que nadie es necesario para un mundo que pierde personas a diario… aquellos… los que son dejados atrás… ellos saben realmente que cuando una persona se va nos arrebata un pedazo de nuestra alma, pero nos regala un montón de recuerdos… unos más hermosos que otros"_

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, Viktor miraba la pared en silencio tentado ante la idea de leer la nota que la mujer le dio. Las dudas que se generaban dentro de su mente venían acompañadas con una opresión en su pecho, leer aquello sería –de algún modo—aceptar que él no iba a regresar, que se había ido para siempre y no podía hacerlo.

Ya rondaba los treinta años, pero estaba seguro que empezó a sentirse vivó cuando lo conoció, no era un simple admirador más, claro que quería ganar el oro, pero nunca fue su prioridad… le recordó lo que era el amor, dar amor, recibir amor… no solo por él sino por el resto de personas que se preocupaban y sin embargo también le causo un dolor enorme con su partida.

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo manchando la sabana, no hay palabras para expresar aquel vacio, la desolación… se sentía condenado a la soledad otra vez, pero en el fondo sabía que aquel muchacho le dejo un regalo con su partida.

* * *

Miró hacia arriba, las nubes que cubrían la luna parecían presagiar una tormenta o al menos una fuerte lluvia. Sonrió por la ironía, de niña solía pensar que la lluvia eran las lágrimas de un ser superior, pero ahora no estaba segura si existía, o al menos si era un ser justo.

La tragedia no solo azotó su familia, más de quinientas personas murieron en uno de los peores accidentes de la historia del mundo, desde bebes hasta ancianos ¿de verdad eso es justo? Tantas personas sufriendo por un error humano como no mantener bien un transporte.

Cerró los puños ante la idea, quería golpear a algo o insultar a alguien, todos los sentimientos negativos parecían estar creando una enredadera en su pecho, era como si en ese momento la tristeza realmente no existiera, pero no podía externarlo así que se limitaba a fumar.

-Phichit.- saludó al muchacho que solo le regaló una sonrisa.

Una falsa, mal actuada, a leguas se notaba que aquella situación lo tenía mal… como a todos en su entorno. No podía juzgarlo, le dio el paso sin ánimos de hablar o escuchar palabras de consuelo por parte de nadie.

* * *

Aquel hospital estaba pasando por uno de sus peores días. El accidente fue terrible, todos los muertos y pocos sobrevivientes fueron mandados ahí más que nada por su cercanía, había un mar de gente con expresiones dolidas esperando noticias de sus familiares.

Los primeros pasos fueron difíciles, Phichit se sentía abrumado por aquellas sensaciones, las vibras del hospital eran bastante intimidantes, tanta gente que sufrió una perdida en un solo sitio, no era como el aeropuerto.

Celestino tuvo que organizar todo lo del hotel. Aquella batalla tendría que enfrentarla solo. Se acercó a un escritorio y preguntó por Viktor recordando lo que dijeron cuando llamó, no había sido dado de alta aun, así que al menos podría pasar a verlo, pero antes iba a buscar a dos personas…

* * *

En un parque escondido en Tokio existe un lago que en invierno se congela y ambienta para los que gustan del patinaje, una pista natural que en fiestas decembrinas luce hermosa, pero que en esa época del año no era más que agua.

Las vacaciones que pasaron ahí hace más de veinte años se sentían tan próximas, podían imaginar a su hija cayéndose mientras su niño daba vueltas sobre el hielo, momentos atesorados que no volverían.

Es difícil ser padre, fuera de cualquier asunto económico, tienes que cuidar de otro ser humano desde que nace hasta que se vuelve más o menos adulto, los proteges, te das cuenta que no quieres que nada les pase para que un día sin previo aviso te digan que tomaran un vuelo al otro lado del mundo, persiguen sus sueños, caen y se levantan. No importa cuántos consejos les des, o cuántos abrazos recibas, porque en el fondo sabes que serán independientes, y que no podrás cuidarlos de todo.

Ambos se abrazaron mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer… porque pese al dolor… tenían recuerdos cálidos que nunca iban a perderse.


	7. La vida es una serie de despedidas

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice le pertenece a sus creadoras, la historia es mía.

 **NT:** Han pasado 84 años… espero que les guste este capítulo, no podre actualizar tan seguido como antes por la universidad, pero espero subir algo al menos los domingos. Por favor, dejen sus opiniones sobre la historia, cualquier error se lo atribuyo a mi falta de BETA.

 **Capítulo VII**

 **By:** NewRusherBoy

" _El accidente de Tokyo Airlines ha sido el peor en la historia de Japón, con más de quinientas personas a bordo entre pasajeros y miembros de la tripulación se considera el segundo incidente aéreo entre vuelos comerciales con mayor número de víctimas…_

Fue lo primero que alcanzó a leer. Al parecer era verdad y el maldito tazón de cerdo se había "ido", el Yuri ruso como le habían llamado alguna vez no pudo contenerse, apretó el teléfono móvil azotándolo con fuerza sobre una pared dejando sus partes regadas en el piso.

De un momento a otro el mundo se había tornado negro, no entendía la sensación que invadía su estómago, ni siquiera es como si lo soportara, detestaba de sobremanera a ese tipo como pare resentir en algún aspecto su muerto o eso era lo que intentaba repetirse internamente.

Otabek lo miró desde la puerta de la habitación lanzando un suspiro, podía acercarse para abrazarlo, pero sabía que la mejor opción era darle el tiempo suficiente para asimilar la noticia, aceptarlo a su ritmo. Amaba a su novio, por esa razón lo dejaría enfrentarse a sus sentimientos solo, alejándose lo suficiente para darle privacidad, pero manteniéndose tan cerca para sostenerlo en el momento indicado.

El rubio tomó con firmeza una mesa aventándola con todos los platos de restos de comida que estaban encima, destrozando los vidrios mientras gritaba palabras inentendibles en ruso, furioso.

Hace un par de años el estúpido cerdo insinuó que iba a retirarse, cuando no lo hizo le prometió que iban a enfrentarse otra vez en la pista de patinaje hasta que pudiera superarlo al cien por ciento. Estaba iracundo por aquella sensación, no podía respirar.

Las lágrimas que corrían a la par de sus gritos se fueron intensificando mientras su voz se apagaba "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…" repetía antes de caer de rodillas aferrándose a Otabek sin saber en qué momento entró.


	8. Minami in the city

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia si es mía.

Dejen sus comentarios que siempre suben el ánimo.

PD: Sí salió un poco corto es que es muy noche y una cucaracha me acaba de atacar D: Espero les guste.

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Minami había llegado a la ciudad por la mañana, había recibido una llamada de Phichit, después de todo se había proclamado a sí mismo como el fan número uno de Yuri Katsuki y a criterio del otro lo menos que podía hacer era avisarle para que estuviera presente en la despedida.

La relatividad del tiempo es sorprendente, el accidente seguía siendo reciente, no hacía más de tres días que hablaron con él por última vez, pero se sentía como si hubiera sido hace años.

La maleta que llevaba con pocas cosas fue puesta en el suelo, tocó suavemente la puerta de la posada siendo atendido por Phichit, no se dirigieron la palabra, solo se abrazaron con fuerza transmitiendo los sentimientos dolorosos, pese a su sensibilidad Minami no había derramado lágrima alguna –todavía-, se encontraba extrañamente calmado.

La posada de las aguas termales hospedaban para ese momento a varias personas, entre ellos el tailandés, que prefería ayudar a los padres, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer que aligerarles un poco el trabajo. Sabía que debía entrenar, pero las sus energías en ese momento no eran suficiente como para pisar la pista del hielo… aunque a palabras de los Nishigori, la pista estaba abierta para él.

-Pasa… por favor.-

En momentos así ¿qué se dice? Ninguno de los dos podía expresar sus sentimientos, realmente en ese momento eran conscientes que todos estaban enfrentando el dolor de maneras distintas, porque la pérdida es así, perdieron a la misma persona, el dolor era mucho, pero lo estaban enfrentando a su modo.

-¿Tienes hambre? La mamá de Yuri ha estado haciendo muchos platos de cerdo… después de todo era su favorito.

-Estoy bien, no tengo hambre.

La situación no era pesada, tampoco incomoda, solo muy nostálgica. Tragaron saliva antes de caminar un poco más adentro. –El funeral será mañana… - Phichit comentó. –Estoy seguro que no dirán nada si te quedas.

-Si.-

-Por cierto. Yurio también está aquí…- comentó. –Parece más afectado de lo que creí… lo entiendo, de todos modos dicen que siempre es difícil perder un rival.


	9. Amazing Grace

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, espero les siga gustando este capítulo el cuál quiero dedican a , no puedo decir mucho solo ¡Sé fuerte! Las cosas mejoraran.

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

En honor a los fallecidos iba a realizarse un acto público. Las personas en general estaban invitadas, pero en frente estaban acondicionados lugares para los familiares directos de cada víctima. Personas de todas partes que llegaron a Japón para recoger los restos póstumos de sus amigos, esposo, hijos o padres, los miembros de diferentes embajadas para dar conmemoración al llamado monumento del 321.

Los familiares de Yuuri se encontraban sentados en frente, incluyendo a Viktor qué se presentó como el prometido del fallecido, en la parte trasera un tanto alejados de ellos estaban todos los amigos cercanos, incluyendo a Yuri y Otabek, que escuchaban las palabras de un hombre que no reconocían.

"No hay palabras que un hombre pueda decir para expresar el dolor de una perdida tan grande, hijos, padres, hermanos y amigos murieron en esta tragedia que será recordada… solo hubo cuatro sobrevivientes… una hermosa bebe entre ellos.

La vida no es un consuelo para la muerte, tampoco puedo buscarle una respuesta a esto" inesperadamente para todos el tipo sollozo.- mis hijos estaban a bordo de ese avión…- se atragantó con la saliva. –y no puedo describir el dolor, la opresión que estoy sintiendo.- cerró los ojos.- pero estoy seguro que donde quiera que estén…ellos… nos aman.

La familia Katsuki no era demasiado religiosa, pero por un momento querían esperar que Dios cualquiera que fuera, existiera, tener el consuelo de que un día podrían volver a verse.

Miraron al frente para ver a un grupo de más o menos diez personas vestidas de blanco encima del pequeño escenario, una mujer se acercó, no parecía ser mucho más grande que Minami.

-Mi padre murió en el avión… era el piloto…- la muchacha rubia de originen norteamericana suspiró. –Por favor, no lo culpen, era un gran hombre… que no volveré a ver.- la pantalla superior tenía subtítulos que rápidamente aparecían como una bendición tecnológica dejando que entendieran aquel discurso improvisado, la muchacha tomó el micrófono con más fuerza susurrando para sus adentros un "para ti padre"

La melodía de Amazing Grace comenzó mientras la melodiosa voz de la muchacha salía con el coro, pocos entendían la canción o compartían el sentimiento religioso, pero cerraban los ojos o lloraban por el único sentimiento de dolor mezclado con añoranza que la voz principal transmitía.

Era un mensaje de amor a los caídos y una promesa de que nunca serían olvidados por los que alguna vez los quisieron.


	10. The death and all his friends

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia en cambio es mía basada en hechos reales.

¿Saben? Desanima un poco no leer o tener reacciones, no saber si les gusta o no les gusta, así que si quiere claro, dejen su review.

 _ **CAPÍTULO X**_

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Hacía un tiempo que Yuuri no se subía a un avión solo, pero quería llegar a tiempo como se lo prometió a su hermana mayor, además estaba impaciente por ver a su madre de nuevo. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, por supuesto que hablaba con ellas seguidos y tenían conferencia por aplicaciones telefónicas, pero echaba mucho de menos a su familia, junto con la comida.

Miraba por la ventana por momentos, después cerraba los ojos, no faltaba mucho para llegar después de todo, se movía un poco en el asiento ya impaciente mientras un bebe lloraba unos lugar más atrás.

Las cosas como siempre pasaron rápido, escucharon un sonido extraño mientras los altavoces se activaban. -…- el piloto tardó unos momentos en hablar pensando en que decir para mantener la calma u optando por la sinceridad. –Acaba de pasar algo con la turbina, estamos descendiendo así que guarden la calma… si pueden… despídanse.- la sinceridad en casos como estos era necesaria, pero el piloto no iba a rendirse de todos modos, movía, intentaba, luchaba por mantener a su tripulación a salvo.

Gritos, pánico, estrés, ansiedad, resignación, las emociones de más de quinientas personas entre mujeres, hombres, ancianos, jóvenes y niños se mezclaban de una manera caótica, la gente se levantaba mientras las azafatas corrían a pedirles que por seguridad se calmaran.

Yuuri se cubrió los oídos temblando, el miedo lo estaba invadiendo, quería gritar, llorar, temblar… necesitaba a Viktor, a su hermana, también quería abrazar a sus padres aunque fuera una última vez.

Las personas con el bebé se abrazaban fuertes, pronunciaban palabras para calmarse mientras el padre sujetaba a su hija mayor, y a la mujer que cargaba con lágrimas en los ojos a su pequeño… Más allá una anciana sujetaba la mano de su marido de décadas con una sonrisa calmada que decía "nos iremos juntos"

"Mamá, Papá, David… los amo" se escuchaba a una muchacha decir a su teléfono, un hombre a su lado escribía una carta con velocidad "cuiden a su madre… son los hombres de la casa ahora"

Las personas que venían en compañía se abrazaban, los amigos compartían, mientras el ala se despegaba de manera violenta y los movimientos de turbulencia se hacían más agresivos… "te amo" una pareja joven se juraba… "el último vuelo" dijo un sobrecargo a sus compañeras con el esbozó de una sonrisa, todos tomados de la mano.

Una solitaria niña lloraba aterrada, iba de visita a ver a su padre, su primer vuelo aun siendo tan pequeña, pero estaba asustada, Yuuri la miró por unos segundos con todo el miedo en su cuerpo, se levantó de manera brusca para correr – casi brincar- entre todo el movimiento tomando a la pequeña que lloraba. "No tengas miedo cariño… todo va a estar bien" murmuraba con suavidad… por un momento se preguntó si podría adoptar al niño que alguna vez quería tener, el movimiento más intenso hizo que se aferrara a ella. –Shhh pasará pronto.- comentó intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible. Había tomado un papel escribiendo cosas improvisadas torpemente.

Dos niños que iban con un muchacho joven se acomodaron con él. –Hermano mayor tengo miedo.- dijo la pequeña… -No te preocupes… no me separe de ustedes.- respondió él más grande.

La colisión fue fuerte, gritos, llantos, humo, fuego… sensaciones de dolor o rapidez, las cosas fueron diferentes para todos, pero para Yuuri y la niña fue una conmoción, murieron atrapados en la cabina ahogados por el humo… inconscientes.


	11. Departures

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia es mía.

 **Sverige:** Pensé que ya no seguías mi historia, me alegra que te guste.

 **Guest:** Al momento de caer ellos quedaron inconscientes y murieron por causa del humo, no fue doloroso, tampoco se dieron cuenta.

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Minami no había derramado lágrima alguna desde que se enteró, pero estando ahí, al lado de Phichit escuchando la voz de la muchacha que perdió a su padre no pudo contenerse más, todas las emociones que había acumulado por días salieron primero lentamente y después intensificándose de manera que era un llanto desesperado. Su compañero no dijo nada, no hizo nada más que rodearlo con el brazo de manera firme como seña de que estaba ahí ayudándolo a enfrentar las cosas.

Phichit ya había derramado muchas lágrimas, para ese momento su dolor había conseguido un equilibrio con la aceptación, al menos parcialmente sin necesidad de llorar más, aunque le costaba tragar por el nudo en su garganta. Cerró los ojos sobando el hombro de Minami con suavidad.

Buscó de manera disimulada a la familia de Yuuri sentada en frente, le preocupaba mucho la actitud de Mari, había estado bastante irritable… además por lo que le contaron no había derramado lagrimas hasta ese momento, suspiró.

Yuri miraba al espacio, se sentía un poco perdido por lo que estaba pasando, se sentía tan mal como cuando su abuelo falleció, no era un amigo cercano del cerdo, claro que en Rusia pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, pero eso no los convertía en amigos cercanos o al menos eso intentaba repetirse desesperadamente. Se aferró a su novio con un nudo en la garganta mientras pensaba en que pudo haber sido él en algún momento.

"La vida es tan efímera… valemos tan poco en el universo que en cualquier momento podemos desaparecer… ¿eso es justo?" pensó mientras miraba a toda la gente con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, sus ojos azules ya estaban enrojecidos por los desvelos mezclado con lágrimas que derramo a escondidas.

JJ miraba a su pequeña hija, aquel evento había sido transmitido a nivel internacional por la cantidad de bajas, no solo japonesas sino también internacionales. La vida era tan impredecible, lo sabía… nunca pensó paralizarse en el Grand Prix o ser un padre joven, pero no se arrepentía pues todos esos baches eran nuevas oportunidades, miró a Isabela con ternura antes de darle un beso "las amo más que cualquier premio… reconocimiento, las amo incluso más que a mí mismo" comentó… porque esas cosas se tienen que decir.

La mujer sonrió correspondiendo con un "yo te amo también" la niña en sus brazos solo hizo un movimiento de manos con sonidos como afirmando algo que ellos sin necesidad de más entendieron.

Un muchacho pasó al frente, miró a todos los presentes… con los ojos rojos por haber llorado mucho. "Mis hermanos pequeños iban en el avión…" suspiró. "duele mucho, pero quiero decir qué… mi hermanito fue un gran hermano mayor, incluso mejor que yo… fueron encontrados los tres juntos… yo los amo y quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de ellos" dijo antes de bajar con una lagrima traicionera.


	12. The note

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia es original mía.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, por favor déjenme sus opiniones, cualquier falla de ortografía se la atribuyo a mi falta de beta.

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Las personas habían pasado por un buen rato a contar sus experiencias relacionadas a la perdida de sus seres queridos, aquella conmemoración en memoria de los pasajeros del avión fue un poco larga, sin embargo, las personas inmersas en su dolor que intentaban entender aun la perdida no la sintieron. Nadie relacionado con Yuuri tuvo el valor de pasa a hablar, Víctor pensaba que levantarse sería aceptar su partida y eso era algo que no podía hacer aún, porque en el fondo quería pensar que Yuuri se salvó por un milagro imposible aun sabiendo la cruda realidad.

El camino de regreso fue callado, Mari iba con los ojos cerrados y un cigarro apagado en los labios desesperada por encenderlo, la madre de Yuuri miraba a su marido con una mueca de tranquilidad que denotaba melancolía, el hombre que normalmente era alegre se limitaba a ver de reojo a su mujer sin dejar de conducir, Víctor por su lado suspiraba analizando el paisaje por la ventana.

La última vez que fue a Hasetsu lo hizo con Yuuri, no quería llorar, pero no podía soportar la opresión en el pecho que lo ahogaba, no iban a volver a verse, ya no podrían volver a hablarse, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo para despertar de tan terrible pesadilla. La sensación de que el mundo iba mal no se borraba y estaba seguro que nunca se iría, pero era terriblemente consciente de lo efímera que es la vida, lo corta que puede ser… porque este el mundo que no necesita a nadie siempre nos está desechando.

Al llegar los cuatro se bajaron, Mari se alejó para poder fumar tranquila inmersa en sus pensamientos, sin poder hacerle frente aun a sus pensamientos, Hiroko y Toshiya le ofrecieron a Víctor tomar un baño en las aguas termales para relajarse mientras ellos iban a dormir presas del cansancio que supuso el viaje mezclado con el desgaste emocional de aquel evento tan trágico.

-Nos vemos por la mañana Vy-chan – se despidieron con tranquilidad.

El hombre de amplia frente se encamino hasta la parte de atrás donde se encontraban las aguas termales, se desvistió suavemente pasando los dedos por su pecho recordando las caricias de Yuuri –Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser la última vez que haríamos el amor.- dijo para sí mismo.

En el bolsillo estaba la nota que la mujer del hospital le entrego, una enfermera que perdió a un ser querido en el mismo accidente, miró el pedazo de papel dudando en abrirlo… eran las últimas palabras de su futuro esposo, de nuevo una punzada de malestar cruzo por su estómago mientras el tragaba en seco con los ojos llorosos.

Se metió en el agua recargado en la orilla, no había despegado los ojos del papel, el duelo se peleaba con la curiosidad así que suspiro tomándolo. Estaba sentado mirando fijamente el trozo en sus manos antes de desdoblarlo, tenía unas motas de lo que parecía hollín, la nota por lo menos no alcanzó a quemarse, pero era consciente de que hubo fuego cerca de donde lo encontraron.

Por unos segundos más se negó a leer las palabras, pero después de un rato y empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito en aquel pedazo de papel.

" _ **Cuida mucho a mi familia, también a Phichit y Makacchin, dile a Yurio que no se preocupe tanto, sé feliz… los amo mucho"**_

La nota era corta, las palabras amontonadas pues fue escrita con prisa, Víctor apretó el papel con un sollozo, ya no podía contener más sus sentimientos, comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras apretaba el papel humedeciéndolo sin querer en su pecho…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-

Repitió en voz alta en el primer lugar en donde hablaron de manera más personal, jamás olvidaría a quien consideraba el amor de su vida.


	13. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece.

N/A: Han pasado 84 años, pero aquí estoy actualizando, he pasado por momentos personales que me ha dado un bajón, pero si les gusta espero que sigan leyendo y dejen review. SeeYah(¿?)

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a llorar? Al parecer una hora, se sentía mareado además de un poco asqueado por el vapor de las aguas termales, sin contar el esfuerzo físico que había supuesto derramar tal cantidad de lágrimas en poco tiempo, pero su corazón se sentía pesado, se había dado cuenta de algo bastante duro... no volvería a verlo.

No iban a volver a discutir, no volvería a escuchar su voz, besarlo, tocarlo, los planes a futuro como construir una casa, o adoptar un niño se quedarían solo en su memoria, como sueños imposibles.

Se levantó dejando que su cuerpo escurriera, sus ojos rojos con los parpados caídos reflejaban el cansancio de noches intranquilas, quería al menos tener la oportunidad de despedirse de Yuuri, pero era consciente que era imposible, y por mucho que doliera decirlo... él había muerto, murió y no regresaría.

Entró a la casa de sus suegros con pasos intranquilos, sus piernas se sentían débiles, la torpeza con la que se movía no era propia de él o eso pensaba, pero quería caer para no levantarse, las ilusiones del futuro, ganas de patinar, deseos de seguir viviendo se había esfumado con Yuuri, quería caer, no levantarse otra vez.

* * *

 **~Unos meses atrás~**

La nieve caía suavemente cubriendo la ciudad con un manto de color blanco puro, los dos estaba dentro del hogar del ruso, mirando cómodamente el paisaje mientras el menor se recargaba sobre el otro en el mueble.

-Sé que aquí no celebran la navidad.- mencionó el pelinegro, aunque en Japón tampoco era una festividad muy arraigada o tradicional. –Pero me gustan las decoraciones navideñas... como las que vimos en España.- mencionó con una sonrisa. –El próximo año deberíamos conseguir un árbol...

El otro escuchaba atento con los brazos envueltos en el pecho ajeno, asintió suavemente. –Creo que tienes razón.

-Además sería perfecto para un niño...- no era muy religioso, pero el mensaje navideño de amor y paz le parecía adecuado, además la imagen de los regalos también era bonita aunque nunca le importo realmente eso.

-¿Un niño?- preguntó el mayor. -¿Entonces...?

-Sí, creo que deberíamos adoptar un niño. Lo he pensado bien, me da un poco de miedo, pero creo que... podríamos ser buenos padres.

El mayor no respondió, se dio la vuelta dándole un beso en los labios, pero no era uno pasional que buscaba iniciar un acto más profundo, era suave y tranquilizador, amoroso... –Yuuri sé que serías una buena madre. —comentó en un tono tranquilo sacando una sonrisa del otro que solo contesto con un "tonto".

* * *

Siguió caminando hasta la habitación de Yuuri, era consciente que no podía darse por vencido, debía mantener la promesa que indirectamente le hizo a su prometido cuando leyó la nota, iba a cuidar de su familia y amigos, pero en ese momento... mientras estaba solo se iba a derrumbar.


	14. Ohana

**Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia es mía.**

 **N/A: No olviden dejar un review si les gusto el capítulo que eso siempre anima, nos leemos.**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Había un par de personas en los pasillos, era la hora del almuerzo en el instituto así que los alumnos recorrían la escuela para distraerse, las trillizas caminaban juntas para ir a comprar una bebida, fue Axel la que escucho la broma de mal gusto "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los pasajeros de un avión y el carbón?" murmuro un muchacho del mismo grado que ellas "Los carbones no gritan cuando están en llamas" se jactó.

Ella no pudo evitar detenerse para sorpresa de sus hermanas, no podía entender la crueldad y falta de empatía que parecían tener los demás con respecto a lo que había pasado, por supuesto no era algo general, pero... no todos perdieron una persona importante para ellos.

Sin darle tiempo a reacción la joven levantó el brazo, la bofetada resonó con un "¿Qué te pasa?" pero ella cerró el puño dispuesta a darle ahora un golpe, no sin ser detenida por sus hermanas.

-¡Eres un imbécil!.- gritó llamando la atención de un par de muchachos. -¡NO CONOCIAS A NADIE EN ESE AVIÓN!- la burbujeante ira salía a flote... no podía permitir que se burlara de Yuuri, claro que era divertido molestarlo, pero era una persona importante para sus padres... para ellas mismas. -¡IMBÉCIL!- pataleaba mientras sus hermanas tiraban de ella para poder meterla en un salón vacío.

Loop suspiró. –Cálmate.- levantó la voz de manera madura, abrazó a su hermana con firmeza, acariciando de manera circular su espalda. –Él te agradecería que lo defiendas.—comentó con una sonrisa suave intentando no llorar. –Además... ganaste el oro en su nombre, estoy seguro que está... or...orgulloso de ti.

La voz se quebró un poco, mientras una suave lagrima corría por la mejilla de su hermana que hasta el momento se mantuvo al margen, la muerte era algo extraño para ellas, era la primera vez que perdían a alguien importante, darse cuenta que no volverían a ver a Yuuri fue difícil, incluso ahora había visto a sus padres llorar cuando no había nadie en la pista, cosa que no diría.

Pese a las burlas o bromas que llegaron a hacerle al otro, Yuuri fue muy importante para la familia Nishigori, sus padres lo amaban, fue un buen amigo para ellos y ellas habían sido de manera indirecta las responsables de reunirlo con Viktor cosa que el mayor siempre les agradeció.

Tomó la mano de sus hermanas para caminar a la salida, había pasado un rato y todas estaban más relajadas, pero Lutz no podía evitar sentir también ganas de golpear al tipo que se burló del accidente donde uno de sus ídolos y amigo de la familia murió.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece. La historia es original mía.**

 **NOTAS: Tal vez añada mi placer culposo Seung x Nishigori, tal vez no, como sea espero que les guste esta actualización y me dejen sus opiniones que siempre animan a seguir.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Era más de media noche y seguía ahí, encima de los bancos esperando para verlo patinar, aunque fuera una vez más. No podía decir que Yuuri y él eran los mejores amigos, tenían un pasado que no podría borrar nunca, pero no podía decir que se arrepentía de él.

La vida está llena de decisiones, algunas tan buenas que nos permiten llegar a la cima, otras tan catastróficas que nos hacen caer en un profundo agujero del cual es difícil salir bien parado. Yuuri estuvo tanto en la cima de lo alto, como en lo profundo del infierno llamado fracaso, pero no se rindió jamás, al menos desde que Viktor entró a su vida.

Había ayudado a empujarlo, le dijo cosas hirientes, sin embargo jamás pareció odiarlo o no del todo, incluso podría decirse que lo consideró un amigo cuando se encontraba vivó y estaba feliz de eso, no iba a perder el tiempo preguntándose cómo sería la vida si lo hubiera tratado de manera diferente.

¿Cuál es el punto de seguir quejándose? De llorar sobre la leche derramada, nadie podría traerlo de vuelta, por mucho que suplicaran, nadie era capaz de devolverle la vida, de todos modos, sabiendo esas cosas ¿por qué su pecho dolía tanto? Tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, la reminiscencia de los recuerdos sobre la competencia, cuando conocieron a Yurio, lo hacía querer gritar de manera que todo el mundo lo escuchara... porque aunque al mundo no le interesara la perdida, su dolor, quería expresar que habían perdido a alguien tan valioso.

Todas sus emociones se enredaban, se sentía tan confundido, quería resignarse, pero no podía. ¿En qué fase del duelo estaba? ¿Ira, depresión, negación o negociación? Lo único seguro es que estaba lejos de la aceptación.

-¿Nishigori?—una voz femenina llamó su atención.

-Yuko...-

-Cariño, cálmate—murmuró ella... –Está bien... está en un lugar mejor...—sonrió de manera conciliadora. –Te ama, te amamos...

Y fue entonces cuando él rompió a llorar. Porque los recuerdos de su mujer, de su amigo, de cómo estuvo ahí para él... llegaron en forma de cascada, como las lágrimas que derramaba.

No había muchas cosas que hacer, esa noche, solo tenía los recuerdos de aquella vieja pista de hielo mientras sus hijas dormían en casa...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Nota: Hace mucho que no actualizó, no sé cuántas personas vayan a leer esto, pero ¡feliz navidad y año nuevo! Aunque es un poco tarde, de verdad espero lo pasaran muy bien con su familia ~**_

 _ **CHAPTER XVI**_

 _ **BY:**_ NewRusherboy.

En Rusia no se festeja la navidad, mientras en Japón es una especie de segundo San Valentín dónde las parejas pueden pasar juntos una bonita noche, y pese a todo estaba ahí sentados, esperando que la madre de Yuuri terminara de hacer el tazón de cerdo para la cena.

Víctor, sin embargo, miraba el océano jugando con la sortija de compromiso que alguna vez tuvo, las gaviotas sobrevolaban el cielo recordándole vagamente a su tierra natal, pero también detonando la nostalgia que traían las fechas. Era una opinión personal, fuera de todo el apartado religioso las fechas decembrinas parecían unir a las personas, a mucha gente no le interesaba festejarlas, pero otra se reencontraba con familiares que no pudieron ver en mucho tiempo o lo pasaban rodeados de sus amigos, la familia que ellos escogieron.

En unas horas sería su cumpleaños, y un nuevo recuerdo traicionero atacó su mente, una vieja pregunta que le hizo su prometido ¿qué quería para navidad? No la gran cosa, la verdad, en ese momento se sentía bien con haber llegado al Grand Prix juntos, pero si le dijeran justo ese día, antes de su cumpleaños, además de su aniversario de compromiso solamente podía pensar en una cosa.

—Quiero que vuelvas. —lo dijo, habló al océano como si de verdad pudiera escucharlo. –La gente siempre pregunta ¿qué quieres? ¿Cómo te sientes? No quiero nada más que verte otra vez, poder tenerte en mis brazos Yuuri Katsuki, pero haz muerto... maldita sea, hace meses y sigo deseando poder escuchar tu voz...— y secó las lágrimas traicioneras que dejaban sus ojos. —Я люблю тебя, моя маленькая свинья.

A lo lejos, recargado en el hombre de Otabek, con los ojos cerrados Yurio pensaba en la última vez que escuchó las gaviotas... — ¿Están bien, abuelo?— preguntó a la nada mientras se giraba. –Volvamos. —pidió.

Traducción: Te amo mi cerdito.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Yuri on ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **NOTA: Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, si es así, dejen su review ¡por favor!**_

 _ **CHAPTER XVII**_

 _ **BY:**_ NewRusherBoy

"Vayamos al templo con Viktor en año nuevo, hermana" recordó.

Mari miró la habitación mientras sostenía la escoba, nadie se había atrevido a entrar ahí, incluso tantos meses después, era la única con el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para limpiarlo sin llorar, pero en realidad ¿había llorado? No podía recordarlo, no es como si de verdad aceptara los duros golpes de la vida.

Después de terminar dejó la bolsa de basura al lado de la puerta, mirando la habitación con más detenimiento, a diferencia de antes ya no había poster o papeles, fueron cambiadas por fotos de pareja, el celular de su hermano estaba ahí, intacto... que estúpido ¿no? Las cosas materiales prevalecen sobre la vida humana algunas veces.

Muchas veces lloramos haber perdido el teléfono móvil, la computadora portátil e incluso una cartera con un poco de efectivo, el tiempo, esfuerzo y trabajo invertidos en ellos, pero olvidamos que son cosas materiales, a la larga se recuperan... nadie parece valorar la vida, la integridad física, es como las personas que discuten por su coche después de un choqué antes de darse cuenta que no murieron en él, Mari odiaba eso, de verdad lo hacía.

Salió de la habitación con la escoba en una mano y con la bolsa de basura en la otra, salió con un cigarro en los labios pensando en muchas cosas antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, dándose cuenta que era su cuñado... porque aunque Yuuri se hubiera ido, para sus padres, Minako e incluso ella él seguía siendo parte de su familia, una pequeña y rota, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

—Mari. – saludó.

— ¡Hey! — dijo con cierto recelo.

No odiaba a Viktor, pero una parte de ella necesitaba gritarle, porque indirectamente lo culpaba, fue la razón para que su hermano no estuviera en Japón, por él se vio obligado a tomar un avión que había caído, por nadie más que la figura olímpica.

—La profesora Minako y yo hemos pensado que querrías venir con nosotros al templo, para celebrar el año nuevo, Yuuri me dijo que quería ir con nosotros este año.—cortó los pensamientos de la joven intentando hablar claramente, tragando el nudo que poco a poco se formó en su garganta.

La mujer abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendida por la invitación, pero aunque una parte de ella quería rechazar la invitación, sentía que era el único deseo que podría cumplir en esas fechas, el único milagro que podría darle a su hermanito., así que pese a la voz gritando en su cabeza, aceptó.

El ruso satisfecho miró al frente asintiendo, dando una hora para prepararse, saldrían un poco más temprano al parecer... Minako necesitaba hacer una parada más.

— ¿No es muy temprano para ir al templo? — preguntó el padre mientras miraba el coche partir con una expresión serena.

—Sí, pero senpai planea llevarlos a un lugar antes. –contestó la mujer.

—Oh... ¿enserio? ¿A dónde? – el hombre cuestionó con sorpresa y bastante curiosidad.

—Con quien Mari necesita hablar. – contestó sonriendo, dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece. La historia es original mía así que les agradezco que la apoyen, especialmente a Kumiko y Malitar que han mostrado su apoyo en los otros dos capítulos, este va dedicado a ustedes lindas ~

Ya saben, si les gusta la historia dejen su review que siempre ánima~ por cierto, ya casi termina la "serie".

 _ **CHAPTER XVIII**_

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Encontraron un buen lugar para estacionar el automóvil, la primera en bajar fue Minako, seguida por Víctor que estiró su mano para ayudar a Mari, quién la rechazó con una expresión sería... hacía meses que no iban al cementerio, al menos no con ella, no quería estar ahí, no estaba lista para estar ahí y ciertamente no entendía la razón que llevó a los demás para meterla ahí.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es está? —preguntó.

La ira que se formaba en su estómago era insana, quería arrojar algo o ponerse a gritarles, eran unos estúpidos, no podían obligarla a ver la tumba de su hermano, no se sentía correcto saber que su hermanito estaba ahí, enterrado junto con otras personas, y de todos modos no era justo lo que había pasado con el avión.

¿No se supone que los aviones son seguros? Están diseñados para no caerse ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué pasó ¿Por qué su hermano murió atrapado en el humo con una niña? ¿Por qué la familia con una bebe quedó atrapada en la cabina? ¿O los hermanos murieron al estrellarse? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Tantas preguntas, tantos "por qué" y ninguna respuesta lógica.

—Tienes que hablar con él, Mari. —la voz de Yurio sonó por detrás.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte del cerdo se había puesto violento, no era nada extraño en él, pero estaba enojado al igual que cuando murió su abuelo, porque se sentía traicionado por ellos, sentía el abandono así que estaba molesto. Yurio no era tanto así que fue sencillo deducir que la otra estaba sintiendo algo parecido.

Dio un paso al frente ante la mirada ansiosa de los otros adultos, soltando la mano de Otabek quién se había convertido en su único apoyo en lo días difíciles, acomodó su cabello ya más recortado para verla a los ojos.

— ¡Tú no hables! ¡Ni siquiera te caía bien mi hermano! —gruñó la mujer.

Las palabras fueron un poco punzantes, por mucho tiempo creyó lo mismo, intentó convencerse de que no le agradaba para nada aquel tazón de cerdo, pero le tomó cariño, y el amor solo le abre la puerta al dolor... eso lo aprendió a la manera difícil.

—Yo sé lo que te pasa Mari, sé cómo te sientes y es normal. —dijo sin miramientos, de frente.

—Cállate Yurio. —advirtió la mujer.

—Sé que lo odias, sé que odias a tu hermano ¡y es normal! Te dejó sola... cuando murió mi abuelo lo deteste, lo odie por abandonarme, lo odie por dejarme solo ¡es normal que odies a Yuuri!

Las palabras de Yurio resonaban en su cabeza, miró al muchacho rubio con furia dando un paso al frente, se acercó peligrosamente aunque él no retrocedió, alzó la mano apunto de gritar, pero la bajo y se acercó a la tumba... miró el nombre tallado en la lápida antes de soltar una especie de grito agónico que reflejaba todas las sensaciones pesadas que había estado conteniendo por casi un año.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —soltó.

El infierno se había desatado ya, azotó la mano encima de la roca cayendo de rodillas encima con una expresión herida, frustrada, dolida, llorosa... porque estaba derramando entre sollozos furicos todas las lágrimas que no lloró.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE MORIR Y DEJARME AQUÍ SOLA?! —y entre llantos, sollozos, golpes y gritos la profesora se acercó para tomarla.

—Está bien, calma.

—No, esto no está bien... tomó ese jodido avión y murió, nos abandonó a todos... ¿cómo pudo pensar que podíamos vivir sin él?— se quejó apretándose a la profesora, antes de por fin romper a llorar.

Un poco más atrás los rusos miraban la escena en silencio, Otabek no dijo nada tampoco, solo abrazó a Yurio con suavidad... eran consciente que Mari necesitaba procesar por si misma el dolor.


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia del fanfic si es mía ~~

Nota: Aquí el penúltimo capítulo, si les gusto, entonces dejen su review por favor ouo

 _ **BELL BOOK AND CANDLE XIX**_

El avión aterrizo sin complicaciones en el aeropuerto. Víctor se acercó a la zona designada para recoger su equipaje, habían pasado varios meses desde que dejó Japón, y aunque su prometido ya no estaba con ellos, era una fecha importante y los Katsuki seguían siendo una familia para él.

Caminó con las maletas en busca de la salida, miró alrededor con tranquilidad notando los pequeños listones negros que adornaban el lugar, en medio de la sala había un muro que servía para homenajear a los fallecidos en el accidente aéreo, tragó saliva cuando se percató de la fotografía de Yuuri.

No era la única persona que miraba el homenaje con ojos de añoranza. Una pareja de ancianos se abrazaban observando la foto de su familia, perdieron a sus dos nietos (una niña y un niño) junto con su hija y su yerno, tras ellos había una mujer que sujetaba la mano de su marido con fuerza, ambos con los ojos puestos en la fotografía de una adolescente que mostraba con orgullo la sortija que su prometido David acababa de darle, a su lado dos muchachos abrazaban a su madre, pero los ojos de Víctor se posaron por un momento en un hombre de ojos verdes que junto con su esposa miraban la foto de Yuuri y una niña, según escuchó él fue hallado lejos de su asiento, trató de calmar a la niña.

Pensó en acercarse, pero el sonido del móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró le mensaje de Yurio, bajó la mano y caminó a la puerta de la salida echando un último vistazo al homenaje del aeropuerto.

—Tardaste mucho. — se quejó el rubio. —Además el niño ha estado llorando.

El ruso mayor soltó la maleta para acercarse a Otabek, el kazajo cargaba con suavidad a un pequeño hijo que Víctor adoptó. El niño tenía sonrió ampliamente cuando miró a su papi acercarse a él, estiró las manos con suavidad diciendo cosas incomprensibles antes de sentir la calidez de los brazos del rubio. Cuando Víctor se enteró que un pequeño quedo huérfano en el accidente, supo que debía hacer, aunque el proceso de adopción fue un poco complicado, al final lo consiguió.

—Papi esta aquí. –murmuró al bebe con una sonrisa.

Amaba mucho al niño que la vida le dio. Las cosas eran misteriosas, no eran agradables y nadie reemplazaba a nadie, pero ese muchachito despertó una cosa en su interior que no sabía que tenía, el instinto paternal, el deseo de protección, y amor que iba más allá.

Otabek fue quien subió las maletas en el taxi con un poco de ayuda de Yuri, Víctor acomodó al niño con suavidad en sus brazos mientras indicaba la dirección.

La casa de los Katsuki tenía un pequeño altar, en medio de él había una foto de Yuuri abrazando a Vi-chan, cada vez que Mari la veía se preguntaba si pudieron reencontrarse en el otro lado.

Bajó las escaleras cuando su madre llamó para recibir a la visita. Ellos habían preparado las aguas termales para un gran grupo de personas que se quedarían, todos los que fueron amigos de su hijo.

Cuando Víctor llegó saludo de manera afectuosa a sus suegros. El niño quedo pronto a merced de la mujer mayor que lo abrazo llenándolo de besos "ve con la abuela" fue lo único que dijo el ruso. Mari los guío a su habitación para que se preparan, mientras ella bajó para ver a su pequeño sobrino, porque para la familia japonesa ese niño era uno más de la familia.


	20. The end

_**Disclaimer: YOI no me pertenece, pero la historia sí.**_

 _ **NOTA: Después de 84 años aquí esta el final, espero les guste a todos... y pues gracias a los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final. Si les gusto pueden dejar un review que siempre anima a uno a seguir escribiendo, besos.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO XX**_

 _ **By: NewRusherBoy**_

Los meses pasaron junto a las estaciones, el primer año llegó con un homenaje a las víctimas del accidente aéreo. Con el paso del tiempo las personas habían podido digerir la noticia, pero seguían sin entender del todo por qué pasó, quizá nunca llegarían a comprender por completo. Es difícil poder encontrarle sentido a la vida después de que algo importante te es arrebatado.

La muerte quita, pero también da. Los verdaderos amigos, las verdaderas personas que te apoyan en los momentos de pesar se hacen presentes, eso fue lo que aprendieron las personas que eran cercanas a Yuuri.

El evento de un año fue conmovedor, muchas personas hablaron en memoria de sus amigos y familiares conocidos, una niña cantó a su padre, una enfermera contó su historia... no podía dejar de trabajar incluso con el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo, una mujer habló sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a su hija, pero cuán bendecida se sintió al poder encontrar a su nieto con vida, las personas aprendieron que nada se podía dar por sentado, ni siquiera la vida.

—Es difícil cerrar un ciclo de dolor. — habló Víctor en su turno. —Perdí a mi prometido en el accidente, y lloré por meses cuando lo recordaba, pero después de casi un año pude cumplir nuestro sueño de ser padres... incluso en una tragedia como esta, los milagros se dan. —tragó el nudo de su garganta con pesar. —El niño perdió a sus padres en el avión, y...es duro de explicar, pero cuando lo vi lo supe, él me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba a él. Nunca podremos reemplazar lo que perdimos, pero siempre podremos apoyarnos. —finiquito con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Pichit estaba al lado de un pequeño niño con el cabello negro y los ojos azules, era un poco regordete, era su sobrino favorito (el único realmente), al igual que Yurio siempre lo protegerá, al menos hasta donde su poder llegue. Atrás de él se encontraba la familia de Yuuri que con dolor aprendieron a seguir sus vidas, aceptar la noticia nunca fue sencillo, pero se tenían de apoyo... mientras que en el fondo JJ abrazaba a Isabela, no eran cercanos al patinador japonés, pero algo los impulsaba a estar ahí.

Al final del día, cuando la luna brillaba en el cielo, cuando el evento terminó y no había nadie, un guardia pareció ver como un grupo de personas miraban los nombres tallados en el monumento antes de desaparecer, y juraría que si prestaba atención, podía ver a un joven con gafas tomando la mano de una niña que sonreía de manera nostálgica.


End file.
